Marceline
Marceline '''(título completo: '''Marceline La Reina de los Vampiros) es un personaje principal de Hora de Aventura. Es una vampiresa, cantante de 1000 años de edad (18-21 años en edad humana). Es la reina de los vampiros, o la única en la Tierra de Ooo. Es extrovertida y le gusta gastar bromas, como se demuestra en el segundo episodio en el que Marceline se encuentra con Finn, le gasta bromas haciéndole creer que es malvada. Tiene la piel azul y tonos grises. Es uno de los dos personajes de la serie que suele cambiar de peinado y de atuendo en cada episodio. No es un vampiro normal porque no chupa la sangre como se esperaría, sino que prefiere absorber el color rojo de las cosas. Canta, compone y toca su Bajo-Hacha. Apariencia Marceline tiene la piel de color azul y tonos grises y pelo negro hasta los tobillos. Tiene dos marcas en su cuello, al parecer la mordedura de quien la convirtió en vampiro. Cada episodio en el que ha aparecido ha presentado diferentes atuendos y cortes de pelo. Personalidad Tiene una personalidad extrovertida y traviesa. Pese a que actuó como villana en su primer episodio, sus "planes malvados" a menudo resultan ser simplemente burlas o bromas inofensivas. Es una chica inteligente, bonita e ilarante, al principio se llega a comportar malvada pero luego se vuelve una de las mejores amigas de Finn. Tiene una mala relación con su padre. Habilidades ﻿﻿A diferencia de los vampiros tradicionales, Marceline es capaz de sobrevivir absorbiendo el color rojo de las cosas. Las habilidades de Marceline han demostrado ir mas allá de las de un vampiro común, por ejemplo, tiene poderes de levitación, telequinesis, invisibilidad, y puede transformarse en múltiples monstruos, además demostró tener el poder de retener los movimientos de la gente lo que demuestra en el episodio Lacayo cuando finn intenta que no mate al señor con corbata, Marceline le lanza un hechizo a sus manos para que no se muevan. Aún con esto, también tiene las debilidades de un vampiro clásico como la luz, las estacas de madera y el ajo. Además de sus habilidades sobrenaturales, cabe destacar que sabe tocar el bajo (Bajo-Hacha), canta y compone. Relaciones '﻿Finn' A pesar de que inicialmente fueron enemigos, Finn y Marceline formaron una gran amistad. Marceline es muy buena amiga de Finn y parece confiar en él, luego de que Finn le salvara la vida cuando Jake intentó matarla, Finn suele llamarla " My Lady " sin ninguna razon aparente . Además, Marceline trata de ayudar a Finn a salir con la Dulce Princesa.En la tercera temporada en el capítulo el clóset de marceline la ve desnuda pero esta parece no darse cuenta. 'Jake' Jake tiene un miedo irracional a los vampiros, que le hace descontrolarse y huir. Sin embargo, a partir de la segunda temporada ese miedo disminuye, y, aunque no se vuelven amigos, mejoran su relación. 'Duque de la Nuéz' Marceline canta para el Duque de la Nuéz en el cumpleaños de su segundo hijo, y mientras está ahí, el resto de las personas parecen conocerla y tenerle mucho cariño. 'Dulce Princesa' La Dulce Princesa y Marceline tienen una relación amigo/enemigo: a la princesa le suele molestar la presencia de Marceline, intenta evitarla como dijo ella en la canción inprovisada, I'm Just Your Problem, pero sin embargo le ayuda de vez en cuando, mientras que Marceline trata de burlarse del primer nombre de la princesa; Bonnibel. Aunque siempre tienen su momento de amigas, y entonces, no son tan insoportables. También en un episodio de la 3ª temporada (What Was Missing) se revela que Marceline le regaló una camiseta que ella usa como pijama. 'Papa de Marceline' Marceline guarda rencor contra su padre, porque comía de sus papas, tal como se demuestra en la Canción de las Papas dedicada a él. También dijo que no creía que su padre la quisiera. Cuando le roba su Bajo-Hacha, su odio hacia él crece. Después de aprender como realmente se siente a través de su canto, el padre de Marceline le dice que la ama y ella dice que lo quiere también. Parece que se han reconciliado por el momento. Sin embargo, ella sigue prefiriendo que se quede en la Nocheosfera, porque es "emocionalmente agotador" cuando él está cerca. 'Ash' Ash fue su novio hace bastantes años, pero el noviazgo se rompió gracias a que Ash vendió el osito de peluche que tenía Marceline, rompió con el después de que Finn le mostrara lo que había hecho, después de despertar sale afuera y le patea la entrepierna y la cabeza , por lo tanto, dejaron de ser novios. Esto se ve únicamente en el episodio de la 3ra temporada: "Memory of a memory" Curiosidades *Marceline, aunque no aparece en el piloto, es considerada como uno de los personajes principales. *Su voz en inglés es expresada por la cantante Estadounidense de 19 años Olivia Olson, que también interpreta la voz de Vanessa Doofenshmirtz en "Phineas y Ferb". *Marceline toca el bajo con la mano izquierda, sin embargo, es ambidiestra como Finn. *No se sabe con exatitud si ella apareció en el especial de Halloween ("The Creeps") , aunque el fantasma se parecía a ella. *En "Rastro de Calor" se revela que los vampiros no pueden vencer a los fantasmas como en "piedra, papel o tijeras" dice ella. *Se reveló en el Formspring del creador de Hora de Aventura, Pendleton Ward, que Marceline mató al antiguo rey vampiro y por eso se ganó el titulo. *Marceline es el personaje favorito de Pendleton Ward, ya que es muy misteriosa. *Marceline es uno de los pocos personajes con carácter mixto. *Marceline tiene dos bajos, pero está mas apegada a su Bajo-Hacha. *En cada una de sus apariciones es de noche, por que la luz la destruiría. La primera vez que estuvo de díathumb|Parece ser la Madre de Marceline fue en el episodio "Lacayo", donde se esconde en la mochila de Finn para sobrevivir. *Marceline momentáneamente tiene un dedo extra en el episodio "Desalojo!". *Al único personaje al que Marceline le ha chupado la sangre es a Jake, en "Desalojo!" (pero este no perdio ni una gota metiendo su sangre en su pulgar con sus poderes). *Marceline tiene una contraparte masculino, Marshall Lee, realizada por Natasha Allegri, una diseñadora de personajes de Hora de Aventura. *Marceline es interpretada por la cantante Olivia Olson; lo curioso es que el Padre de Marceline es interpretado por el Padre de Olivia, se llama Martin Olson. *En la parte de "Desalojo!" donde Finn y Jake son echados por Marceline, y entonces ella después trata de asustarlos con una cara de terror; se ve que cuando abre la boca para hacerla le falta muchos de los dientes de abajo. *Andy Ristaino (un diseñador de personajes) dijo en su Formspring que Marceline es fisicamente de 18-21 años. *Segun el episodio de ("Lacayo") Marceline se desintegra por el sol , pero en el episodio de ("Desalojo!") cuando cuenta a Finn y a Jake de sus aventuras por la tierra de Ooo cuenta que estubo en una escuela de peces bestias. En la imagen que muestra el recuerdo, aparece en el sol y no se desintegra, esto se debe a que sólo presumía con Finn y Jake por lo que no a hecho nada asombroso. *Ella puede (como Marshall Lee y su padre) chupar almas, sólo que no le gusta hacerlo. *La casa de Marceline está ubicada en la cueva donde Finn y Jake se instalan cuando ella los echa de su casa en "Desalojo!".. *En el episodio rastro de calor, en varias partes del episodio los dientes de Marceline son cambiados, algunas veces eran filosos y en otras redondos y normales. *Finn la vió completamente desnuda, esto fue en el episodio aún no transmitido en Latino America "El Closet de Marceline". *Marceline suele esconderse mucho en la casa de Finn y Jake, uno de sus escondites es descubierto en Ven conmigo. * Pendleton Ward aseguro que el próximo" Fionna and Cake" se centraría más en Marshall Lee. Episodios destacados Apariciones mayores *﻿"Desalojo" *"Lacayo" *"Llegó De La Nocheosfera" *"Ven Conmigo" *"Rastro de Calor" Apariciones menores. *"El Duque" *"Poder Animal" *"Los Cineastas" Proximas apariciones. *'Memory of a Memory' *'What Was Missing' *'Marceline's Closet' Galería Archivo:ImagesCAE98HCQ.jpg ﻿Trajes y otros diseños En la serie se puede ver a marceline con varios diseños y trajes distintos.Aquí una galería de unos de ellos. hrgtfh.jpg|Marceline en su "Forma normal". vgddf.jpg|Con ligas rosas en la cabeza y su camisa parecida a la de Freddy Krueger. fvdgf.jpg|Marceline y su gorra de "Los cineastas" 172px-ImagesCAASDEN.jpeg finished-marceline-from-adventure-time.png tumblr_lw4kukkaAf1qm4heyo1_500.gif tumblr_lsy38nS1X51qkr489o1_500.gif tumblr_lxaj7wSftY1r9b5kuo1_100.gif 429303_2694929186157_1644403625_1849196_1394129348_n.jpg tumblr_lx09glfmxN1qdej8no10_250.gif tumblr_lwwg2oWvDA1qaedvuo2_250.gif tumblr_lwtbjopg1p1qm4heyo1_500.gif 127px-Marceline.jpeg b01805ceb9493856a39fb013c3a37f39-d420ab4.png sunshine_singing_marceline_by_tocupine-d4akle1.png 5A49ABAF2.png Adventure_Time_-_Marceline.png 381455_268744959850003_100001435026179_743557_979352798_n.jpg hora-de-aventura-1024x768.jpg 268405_228997690467233_228996950467307_726391_7660768_n.jpg A775CD900.png marcy_by_jennahuskie-d4ih3iw.png 1323743952115.jpg 20110816232820!Marceline.gif tumblr_lvt06gnwte1qh6c0w.jpeg marceline-spooky-vampire-walk.gif Marceline_Playing_Bass.png Finn_Marceline_SING.jpg Mar.jpg 559px-Marceline's_Heat_Signature_outfit.jpg Marceline_Stock_Night.jpg 180px-Marcelinef.jpg|Forma de murcielago 250px-Wolfmarceline.jpg|Forma de lobo 250px-Screen_shot_2011-09-03_at_9.56.48_AM.png|Forma de monstruo con tentáculos Musica 13.jpg Musica 10.JPG Musica 4.png Musica 2.png 311px-559px-5979418904_37750ab2f5_z.jpg|Marceline de Niña Marceline_besando_a_Finn.png Echo por mii!!!!!!!2.png 'Canciones' A lo largo de la serie Marceline ha escrito/compuesto algunas canciones estas son unas de ellas *I'm just your problem En "What was missing" *La canción de las papas en "Llegó de la Nocheosfera". *La cancion del pescador que ella toca en el primer cumpleaños de el segundo hijo de el Duque de la Nuéz en el episodio "Lacayo" Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:No Muerto Categoría:Humanoides Categoría:Músicos Categoría:Femeninas